


As Lightning Or a Taper's Light

by azephirin



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Dreams, Ficlet, Implied Pairing, Knight Trials, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Thoughts of thee suffice to make dreams truths....</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lightning Or a Taper's Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** George Lucas would no doubt be horrified, so let's not tell him, 'k?
> 
> **Author's note:** [As requested](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/83417.html?thread=952537#t952537) (um, sort of) by [](http://slvrbld747.livejournal.com/profile)[**slvrbld747**](http://slvrbld747.livejournal.com/). Title and summary from "[The Dream](http://www.luminarium.org/sevenlit/donne/donne3.php)," by John Donne.

"Please," Obi-Wan breathes. His long, lean body is sprawled out over Qui-Gon's, their hips fitted together like they were made to. He can feel how hard Obi-Wan is, can smell his arousal and the clean, peppery scent that seems to belong inherently to his padawan. His padawan, his apprentice, whom he has taught and guided, sheltered and loved, but never like this. Never like this.

"I can't pass my trials without it," Obi-Wan goes on, his hands finding Qui-Gon's hair, strong fingers gentle and urgent as they tangle in it. "Please, master." His lips are close to Qui-Gon's, and Qui-Gon can feel the movement of the air from his words. "Please."

There is no such component to the Knight Trials, at least not outside of holovids sold in certain narrow stalls off of certain dimly lit streets in Coruscant. They are trials of endurance, of agility, of the fortitude of the mind. This, what Obi-Wan offers, is not dreamed of as a requirement.

Well, dreamed of, maybe. But that is all.

Obi-Wan's mouth touches his, lightly, and then with intent, pressing kisses to Qui-Gon's lips until he surrenders, opens himself to taste Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's mouth is sweet from the mint they use to clean their teeth, and his tongue is warm, searching. It's only when Obi-Wan gasps that Qui-Gon realizes he has moved his hands down Obi-Wan's back, has urged Obi-Wan against him so that they're pressed even closer together, as close as they can be. "Yes, master," Obi-Wan whispers, hips and thighs flexing against Qui-Gon's, and he rolls them so that Qui-Gon's on top, between his spread legs, and the thin layers of their sleeping garments leave nothing to mystery. The most minimal rearrangement of clothing and they'll be naked against each other. And no sooner has Qui-Gon thought it than Obi-Wan, with quick dexterity, unties the drawstrings to both garments and wraps his hand around himself and around Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon moans, feeling the calluses of Obi-Wan's hand as well as the delicate skin of his cock, and he thrusts down into Obi-Wan's touch as Obi-Wan spreads his thighs farther apart to welcome him—

 

Qui-Gon wakes up.

He's alone on his pallet, in his room. His garments are in place.

He is aroused, erect, wanting the touch of a hand or a mouth to bring him to what is sure to be a swift, shattering climax.

He redirects his thoughts, steadies himself, willing his cock into quiet and his breath into evenness. When he is calm, he rises and washes his face with water from the urn. Just a dream. Just a ludicrous, unreal, inappropriate dream. Obi-Wan will pass his Trials tomorrow, and Qui-Gon will put this regrettable episode from his mind.

Meanwhile, a walk through the gardens, and perhaps a judicious amount of time kneeling on the meditation stones, will be most beneficial.

Qui-Gon takes a robe from its hook, puts it on, opens the door—

And nearly runs down Obi-Wan, hand raised as if to knock.

Qui-Gon's voice is not nearly as placid as it should be when he says, "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Obi-Wan bows his head, but when he looks up, his eyes are not hesitant but rather liquid and determined. "Master, there is…there is something I had always hoped to experience before my Knight Trials. And I would ask it of you now."


End file.
